


Lovely Flowerpot

by TheAO3DreamWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Genderbent Shimizu Kiyoko, Genderbent Yachi Hitoka, I think I'm getting the hang of this tagging thing, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, There's just so much fluff!!!!, genderbent Kiyoyachi!!!, i think, yes - Freeform, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAO3DreamWalker/pseuds/TheAO3DreamWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess this would be a second part to 'Angel?' You don't have to read that before this though. Is this what you call a stand-alone? </p><p>This time, it's Genderbent Kiyoyachi!!!! With the rest of course...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Flowerpot

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure Haikyuuuuuu (drawing out he U’s) is how Japanese people pronounce ‘How CUUUTEEE!’ in English XDXDXDXD I’m so smooth I slip out of people’s hands. That’s probably why I’m lonely… Wow, why did I do that to myself? Now I just look pathetic TT~TT 
> 
> Look, I know that I should be working in my other works but I did this for a very good reason! Yeah, totally not because I was bored and couldn't write up the third chapter or anything. Nope. So don't look at me with those accusing eyes! 
> 
> Soooo, remember how I said Tada is actually five months in Angel? Well, he was actually four months... Hehehe... And there's no exact timeline so if there's a lot of loopholes and stuff, I am SORRY!

 

Shimizu came home to find his lovely wife asleep on the couch. The sight he saw made him smile immediately. He was probably up waiting for him all night again. He took off his shoes, dropped his bag on the floor and walked over to his little flower and kissed him. But, now that he’s pregnant, Shimizu changed it to _‘flowerpot.’_ His cute little flowerpot.

Hitoshi stirred and rubbed his eyes. Kiyoshi chuckled softly before standing up and stretched. His bones cracked and he sighed blissfully. After a long day of work he was extremely tired and hungry. He loosened his tie, took off his suit jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. He bent down and squeezed an arm at the small of Hotoshi’s back and hooked his other arm under his legs and lifted him up gently.

Startled by the sudden movement, Hitoshi let out a small whine.

“Shh,” Kiyo gently rocked the younger boy in his arms as he walked away from the sofa. “It’s okay, I’ve got you now. You’re safe in my arms.” He leaned down and kissed his forehead. The small affectionate kiss made a smile form on his face and he snuggled deeper into Kiyo’s chest, easily falling back asleep.

Kiyo smiled at his lovely flowerpot as he carefully climbed up the stairs. He’s noticed that Hitoshi being five months and exactly two weeks along is taking a toll on both of their bodies. It doesn't matter to him whether or not his Hitoshi is fat. He still loves him. What worries him is that in days to come, he won’t be able to carry his lovely little flowerpot anymore. He won’t be strong enough to carry him and he knows that it’s mostly because of the weight and nothing to do with him being weak but he still worries. And it has everything to do with exactly this: Hitoshi vulnerably asleep on the couch and not safely tucked in their bed and asleep.

Who knows what’ll happen to the idiot if he continues doing this and someone breaks in. What’ll happen then? He can’t just ask his friends to come over to take care of his husband. It’s selfish and absolutely useless. All of Hito’s friends are also pregnant so it wouldn’t make a difference if there was more of them in one place. In fact, it’d be more trouble and all of his friends works and they’re all the husbands of Hitoshi’s friends too. Really, it’d be a big problem if anything were to happen to his Hitoshi.

There’s a lot of break-ins around their neighborhood and he’s been thinking of moving but he’s not sure what Hitoshi would say. He already has a house set on his mind and he knows that if Hitoshi thought about it hard, he’d love it too. But Hitoshi always come first, always. They’re having their first baby and if he were to move their family into a new home, would that throw him and the baby off? He hopes not because they can’t keep living here anymore. It used to be home but not anymore. It’s too dangerous for him and the baby.

When he reached the top of the stairs he sighed in relief, glad that the door was open. With Hitoshi’s weight, opening the door without dropping him would be a challenge. He quickly walked over to their bed and gently laid Hito down. He stared lovingly at his husband some more before heading down into the kitchen and heating up his dinner.

While he was thinking of a new house, a new job also popped up in his head to which he easily dismissed.

~~~~

Kiyoshi woke up to the sound of his husband’s rustling in bed.

“Ah, did I wake you up?” He asked with a slight frown that was just a tad too adorable to look guilty.

He softly chuckled and shook his head. “You did but I’m not angry.”

There was still a frown on his face but after a sweet, chaste kiss from Kiyo he broke out into smiles.

“We should get up and ready to go before Kou-chan gets angry again.”

“But you’re never late. And isn’t it usually Tooru who’s always late?”

“And clingy. He’s so clingy and emotional, so fragile, that it makes it hard for Hajime-san to say no to. But he does anyways with a guilty look as we try to calm down To-chan.”

Kiyoshi grimaced. If there was anyone who deserved the ‘Husband of the Year,’ it’d be Hajime. _Definitely._ Even after all the years of knowing them, he still doesn’t understand how Hajime puts up with Tooru. He’s like a man child and with all the crying he does lately, Kiyo wonders how Hajime is able to control himself and not hit the latter because it’s what they always do.

Tooru complains and whines a lot and Hajime puts him back into his place. The things they’ve become comfortable with after many years of friendship. The perks of being childhood friends that Kiyoshi does not want. He can’t even imagine having such childish yet genuine fights with his Hitoshi. Looking at them fight tires him out already, he doesn’t know what he’ll do if he and Hitoshi were like that.

Thinking of childhood friends. Kei and Tadashi aren’t as bad. In fact, if he and Hitoshi were childhood friends like that, he wouldn’t mind. Tetsurou and Kenma aren’t half as bad either.

“Kiyo, are you tired? If you are, we don’t have to go.”

Kiyo smiled at his nervous husband. “Of course we’ll go. You always look forward to Saturdays and Sundays the most.”

“Yeah, because, it’s like we’re all out on a date or something. But it’s with everyone. You get to see everyone all at once in one place. I think it’s amazing since we live so far away from them.”

So far away from them he repeated. That’s right. He still needs to bring up the topic of their new house.

“Hitoshi?”

“Yeah?”

“How do you feel about a new house?”

Hitoshi looked at him quizzically. “A new home?”

 _Ah_ he thought. _It’s not a house but a home, a place where you feel safe and sound. A place where you belong. Of course it’d be hard for Hitoshi. He adored this house after all._

“Um, yeah. I’ve been thinking about it.”

The blond played with his hands, thinking it over and over. “I-is it okay of I say yes?”

Kiyoshi’s eyes were wide open. _Wait. A yes? What does that mean? Was he not happy in their  home? Did he not like it?_

“Wait, Hitoshi.” his hands shot out and grabbed the other’s hands and held them to his chest. “Were you uncomfortable with this house?”

Hitoshi gulped nervously. “A-actually, I wasn’t. At first. But then um, the old grandpa that used to live across from us…” he took a big breath and removed his hands from his husband’s grasp. “He… he died and then everything became so hard. There’s robberies everywhere and I didn’t feel safe at home at all. You work five days a week and the only time I could spend with you is on Saturdays and Sundays and they’re so much more fun when you have everyone there. I became so lonely by myself. I was all alone until Shouyou suggested that I um, go with him to this baby care center and then Tadashi and Kei moved here too so, I was really happy. But at home, it was very lonely by myself. I was all by myself Kiyo.... I was alone.”

Kiyoshi pulled the boy into a tight hug and showered him with kisses. How could he have not known about this? How could he let his flowerpot suffer all by himself? How did he let this happen?

“I’m so sorry. I should’ve paid more attention to you.”

Hitoshi shook his head as he cried out. He couldn’t form proper words at all. He was so relieved that he finally got that off his chest. He’s so happy that they finally talked to each other. He’s glad that they’re finding a new home. He doesn’t feel safe here anymore. He wants a new home.

~~~~

That day Kiyoshi called Koushi and informed him that they weren’t going to go over and that they should just go on without them. When he was asked why or if Hitoshi was okay, he laughed and assured every single one of them that yes, Hitoshi is fine and that he just wanted to spend time alone with his husband and their baby. Some quality family time.

Koushi had been so happy to hear this that he even suggested they don’t come tomorrow. It hurt Hitoshi a little but he knows that Koushi means well and that he is right. Out of all them, Hitoshi spends the least amount of time with his husband, lives far away, can only come certain days if he was lucky enough to catch a ride and that worried Koushi to no end but Hitoshi always reassured him that he is loved and that he’s happy and fed and full. He’s safe and sound.

Of course, some of these were little lies and Hitoshi feel so bad that he lied to Koushi but in the end, they were all going to come true anyways so it won’t hurt him. Not that much.

While Koushi had been more than supportive, Tooru was beyond devastated when he heard that Hitoshi wouldn’t be able to make it. He cried a fit over it, even when his own husband was in the very same room.

“It’s not the same Iwa-chan! You’re mean to me and he’s not!” Hajime only sighed and tried to talk to the idiot but Tooru was having none of that. He eventually calmed down when Tobio arrived with more ice cream but that had made Hitoshi more and more guilty for leaving them. All of them look forward to hanging out on their weekends after all, it’s like a big family.

Hajime had apologized for Tooru’s clinginess and that he’ll make sure it’s gone by the next time they come.

It seemed that Chikara was the only other support Hitoshi had besides Suga. “Go on and have fun while you can.” he had said to the blond.

Hitoshi had thanked him over and over for being so supportive while the others worried and whined. He’s happy to know that his absence throws them off though. Because if it didn’t it’d mean that he wasn’t important right? He’s happy that so many people cared for him. It looks to him that after today, his life might be starting to look up again.

~~~~

The two went shopping for more baby clothes and when Hitoshi passed by an incredibly cute crib, he almost died for it. He wanted it so bad but Kiyoshi convinced him that they’re going to move and buying it would only make them carry more stuff. He reluctantly agreed but couldn’t tear his eyes off from it. Kiyoshi bargained with the seller to keep it in store for them and it was only because of that that he finally let it go and happily hummed as he walked beside his husband.

Kiyoshi was never surer than that moment that a mother’s instinct was at it’s highest for Hitoshi.

The crib was a decent size with cute and elegant carvings of teddy bears on the bars and teddy bear bedding set even came with it. Hitoshi was sure that he would die if he didn’t have it and Kiyoshi reminded him that that was his exact word he said when he wanted yogurt and when he didn’t get yogurt he didn’t die. Hitoshi pouted at him and defended himself saying that he had cried all night but Kiyoshi also reminded him that he was fast asleep after that whole charade.

Kiyoshi drove them somewhere extremely familiar but Hitoshi just couldn’t put his finger on it? Why was this so familiar? They pulled into the driveway and Hitoshi’s jaw dropped.

“ _This?_ Kiyo, _this_ is going to be our new _home?_ ” The blond didn’t wait to hear his husband’s laugh as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out the car.

Really, the house was nothing much to look at but in that moment, it was everything to Hitoshi. It was home.

The house was a two story home with it’s wall painted white. The walls inside were also painted white but Hotshi didn’t mind, they can always repaint it. Going through the hall, a particular room stood out to him. It wasn’t a big room or small room, just medium size. Just absolutely perfect for their baby and the crib that they saw that morning. The room’s window was facing the sun and it looked heavenly. In the middle of the room would be where they place the crib and the sun would be hitting it just right. It’d cast a beautiful lighting over their baby and he couldn’t wait to see it happen.

Hitoshi is sure that this is the house that he wants.

Kiyoshi found him staring lovingly at the room and smiled. “So, this is going to be the baby’s room right?”

The shorter looked up at him and smiled. “Yes, definitely!”

“Then this is home, right?”

The blond nodded at him excitedly. “Of course! This house is perfect!”

Kiyoshi chuckled at him. “You haven’t even checked the other rooms yet.”

There were six rooms in their new home. Six sounded a lot but when they think back to their big group of friends, it sounds just about right.

“It’s okay. As long as our baby has everything he needs, I’m happy.”

Kiyoshi’s face suddenly took on a serious look. “So, that means you’ll tell me everything right? If you get lonely, you’ll tell me this time right? Even the little things, I want to know them all so please, don’t hide them away from me again. If you’re in pain and it’s too much, tell me. Don’t keep them to yourself anymore. ”

Hitoshi stared at him with wide eyes before nodding again, tears forming at his eyes. “Of course. I’ll tell you everything. No more secrets.” He waddled over to his husband and hugged him tight. This time, both of their laughs were genuine and real. They stayed that way for three minutes before Hitoshi broke away feeling uncomfortable with their baby kicking him and all.

Just around four weeks ago when Hitoshi was 18 weeks into his pregnancy, their baby started kicking and moving. At first, it had freaked out the small blond and he immediately called Koushi who laughed at him and assured him that it was only their baby kicking. It was way too early for him to be having the baby any time soon. Hitoshi had thanked him over and over and told the other that Kiyoshi would be happy to hear about this and he was.

After a hard and long day of work, Hitoshi’s news of their baby kicking had made him so happy he almost refused to eat dinner. Almost, because Hitoshi threatened to not eat if he didn’t eat which resulted in both of them eating. Kiyoshi because his baby’s life was threatened and because he was hungry, and Hitoshi because he was craving some curry again and he was so happy for his baby he decided to treat him again by eating his favorite food.

It seems to Hitoshi that their baby loved curry the most. Every time he ate curry, he was always left feeling full and satisfied.

Plus, it’s always a mother’s instinct on which is their baby’s favorite food and since Kiyoshi wasn’t the one carrying their baby, he agreed even if it sounded funny to him. Their baby was only the size of an avocado.

Kiyoshi bent down to his tummy and kissed it making Hitoshi blush. One thing he loved the most about Hitoshi’s pregnancy is that he just gets cuter and cuter. He looked up to his wife with a smirk.

“So, a boy?”

~~~~

The next week passed by quickly as the two moved into their new house. It was a new and refreshing adventure for the two of them, even if Hitoshi was banned from carry anything. If they had to say, it was actually the funnest thing they’ve done with their friends since forever. 

Their friends all jumped aboard and volunteered to help them move, especially Koushi and Daichi when they found out that they’d be living closer to the care center and Tooru when he found out they only lived a block or two away from his home.

Hitoshi knew something was familiar about that place and it happened to be around Tooru’s neighborhood.

Hajime had walked up to them and told them they made a horrible choice of choosing to live near them. Now Tooru won’t be able to stop bothering them. Tooru had made another fit out of this but the couple only laughed. Even if the Iwaizumi’s hadn’t lived there, they still would’ve picked the house.

Of course, the pregnant people didn’t lift a thing but their commentaries were always enough (Tadashi’s little cheers and encouragements for Kei). Maybe just a bit too much (Tooru).

“Oh Hajime-chan, your arms are _so hot_ ~!” Tooru had dramatically shouted that out as Hajime and Tetsurou carried the couch in but he wasn’t wrong. Everyone of them admitted that he had nice arms, it was--no, _is_ a fact.

“Shut up, ShittyTooru.” A vein popped from the side of his head as he struggled to ignore Tooru’s comments and carrying the couch safely inside and that didn’t go unnoticed by Tadashi and Hitoshi, the two nervous wrecks.

It was even harder for Hajime to concentrate because they had miscalculated wrong and the couch didn’t exactly fit through the door frame. Tetsurou was lucky enough to be the end inside of the house and not outside in the hot, burning sun.

Tadashi and Hitoshi had wiped his forehead for him and gave him water many times as the men tried to figure out how to fit it all in.

How Tetsurou managed to get in was beyond them.  

After standing in the same position for what seemed to be an hour, Kiyoshi said to just risk it, even if that meant the couch would be damaged and Tetsurou would be squished against the wall. Thankfully, nothing was ripped or broken and Tetsurou had managed to move faster than sonic before the couch slammed into the wall. Hajime had fumed for almost a good five minutes when he realized that they could’ve done this how many hours ago and that he really wanted to slam Tetsurou in the wall. It wasn't his ass that was burning out in the sun or him carrying the whole freaking weight of the couch.

“You can’t do that! If you do, my Kenma will have no husband!” Tetsurou shouted as he ducked Hajime’s punch.

“That’s okay. Me and the baby will be fine. I’m sure our friends will help me out, especially Tooru.” Kenma answered, his eyes never once leaving his DS.

“Wow, okay. I’m really hurt now. How can you choose that pregnant guy over me? Your handsome, dashing, charming prince Tetsurou!” He faked a small pout and looked at Kenma’s direction, still intentionally ignored by Kenma.

“Hah!” Tooru exclaimed with his hands on his hips, belly sticking out with his head held up high. “Isn’t it obvious? It’s because I’m the King! Hahaha!”

“And I’m your God.” Hajime interrupted as he was carrying a vase inside and stopped before Tooru. “Now shut the hell up and sit down, you're scary the shit out of the baby.” Hajime barked at his husband as he walked inside who pouted but eventually sat down.

“Not because you told me to but because I want to!” Tooru childishly yelled back.

Chikara yawned before smiling at the scene before him. It’s one in the afternoon and he’s extremely tired. Hitoshi saw this and reacted immediately.

“Chika! Are you tired already? Do you want to sleep?”

The older yawned before smiling at him. “No, I think I’m okay.”

“Are you sure? Your husband and the others are already bringing the beds inside. I think you and Suga should rest.” Hitoshi said with a small frown.

Chikara was thirty weeks (seven months) into his pregnancy and out of all of them, he’s the sleepiest one. He takes more nap than any of them combined together but they all found it rather cute. Chikara was extremely, unexplainably cute when he slept, especially when one of his hands is always on top of his big belly. Koushi was eight months and too close to the nine month mark and all of them worried endlessly. In fact, many of them suggested he stay home but he refused. He couldn’t just let them have all the fun. Another reason was because, save for Daichi, he is the only person who can control all of them and it was no lie. Chikara would come after him, being able to control Ryu and Yuu at the same time is not something you can over look.

“I think that’s a good idea actually.” Koushi said with as he struggled to get up. Hitoshi was immediately at his side, Tadashi helping Chikara out of his own chair.

“I think so too. You, Chikara, Tooru and Yuu are closer to nine months than we are. We’ll take care of you guys.” Tadashi said determinedly even though he was struggling to help Chikara stand up.

“Ah! Tadashi-chan! That is so sweet of you!” Tooru said happily.

Hitoshi and Tadashi were in their fifth months, Hitoshi being two weeks older than Tadashi, Shouyou was exactly six months, Keiji and Kenma were both six months and two weeks, Keiji being two days older, Tooru was seven months and three days, Yuu was seven months and one week, Chikara was seven months and two weeks, and Koushi was eight months and three weeks.

Kenma groaned. “Where’s Keiji? He said he’d bring Tooru and us some cake back.” Kenma pouted as he continued playing.

“Where is Keiji? And Shouyou and Yuu aren’t here either. Maybe he got pulled into their antics?” Tadashi added.

“I don’t know but if I find out that they picked up something, they’re going to get into trouble.” Koushi said in a serious and deadly voice that sent shivers up and down Hitoshi and Tadashi’s spines.

“Let’s just get you two inside first.” Hitoshi suggested calmly. Stressing out was no good to Koushi and his baby.

Shouyou, Tooru and Yuu were the most reckless with their bodies and Koushi never failed to remind them what their consequences would be if they tried anything funny. Tooru wasn’t as bad as them but he’s not safe enough to join the calm group consisting of the rest of them. If Kenma was given his gameboy or DS (which is usually the case) he’s fine. Kenma tends to forget sometimes that he’s carrying a baby inside of him. Keiji, Hitoshi, Tadashi, Chikara and Koushi tended to be calmer and more careful around their surroundings although every little thing seems to scare Hitoshi and Tadashi.

“We finally set up that one bed so if you guys are tired or something, go sleep there.” Kei said as he came out of the house.

Tadashi lighted up when he saw him and Kei smiled warmly at him.

“Are you okay Kei? Are you hungry? Are you tired? Do you wanna rest?” Tadashi asked in a rush and it was adorable, even more so as he struggled to help Chikara walk towards the house.

“No, I’m fine. We’ll eat in a bit when everyone gets back.” He walked over to his husband and helped him bring Chikara inside the house and went back outside to help Hitoshi and Koushi.

The two fell asleep once their heads fell on the bed. The bed was a queen size and inside one of their guest room. Even with a queen size bed, their tummies still took up most of the space.

Tadashi was only glad that the room was not on second floor. He doesn’t think he’ll make it. Walking Chikara to the room had made him tired and exhausted already and Kei was helping him too. Hitoshi wasn’t any better.

“See, you guys should have just waited for me, Tooru the great!” Tooru had said this so proudly as he entered the room, a thumb pointing at himself but they were too tired to pay any attention to him.

Kei frowned at him. “You would have just made things harder and more complicated than it had to be.”

Tooru stuck his tongue out at Kei. “Anyways, where’s Keiji? He never came back with that cake.” He crossed his arms and pouted.

“You’re right.” Hitoshi said and started moving out the room. “He never came back.” Tadashi moved right along him and Kei followed.

“Keiji? He left with Yuu and Shouyou.” Kei looked down at them with their hopeful and confused eyes.

“What?” They said in unison.

“Where’d they go?” Tooru asked curiously rather than worried.

“Asahi said that he’d go and pick up the crib with his truck so those two idiots volunteered to go along but Keiji didn’t want Asahi to suffer by himself so he went with them. I think he told one of us to tell you but I guess it just never came up.” Kei said nonchalantly with a shrug and Tooru pouted even more.

“How long was that ago?”

Kei shrugged at him again. “An hour ago? I don’t know.” And with that he left the room.

Tears suddenly found their way into Tooru’s eyes. Tadashi and Hitoshi imediately went to his side.

“I just wanted the cake! How can they be so mean?!” He aggressively wiped at his tears. “I bet Tobio-chan never even told me! I bet he did it on purpose! And Kei is a jerk! Why’d you marry him? Marry me and Iwa-chan instead!”

“I’m sorry Tooru-san,” Tadashi said gently. “But I don’t think marrying you or your husband would be a good idea.”

“I don’t care! Kei is a big meanie and so is everyone else!”

The three, too immersed in Tooru’s outburst, didn’t notice a waddling Kenma. “What took you guys so long? I got tired of waiting.”

“Sorry, Tooru’s sad that his cake never made it back.” Hitoshi answered as he and Tadashi patted Tooru’s back. Kenma sighed knowingly before joining them at rubbing his back.

As Kei walked up the stairs, Hajime stopped him. “Why is he crying this time?”

“About the cake you said to ignore.” Kei replied bluntly.

Hajime raised an eyebrow. “He’s crying about that? I thought he’d forget about it by now.”

Kei sighed. “Apparently not. Didn't you know how sharp and sensitive their senses and emotions are? One time I promised Tadashi some jello and forgot on the way home and he freaked out. Like, literally and he cried. It was like he never had any before or something. I eventually had to go and get them and then he stopped crying.”

Hajime grimace. “I know they have cravings but Tooru’s past that stage already. Why is he still eating and craving?”

The blond shrugged. “I would tell you to ask Kou but he’s asleep with Chika.”

The two shared an understanding sigh before preparing their bodies to carry a king sized bed into the house, up the stairs and into a bedroom. Why did they agree to do this again?

Right, Tooru wouldn’t shut up about it and threatened to walk down the street and Kei is weak to Tadashi’s puppy, dog eyes and cute little whimpers and pleas. Well, f*ck them.

~~~~

“Ahhh! It’s so cute!” Shouyou all but screamed.

“I know, I know. It totally is! Don’t you think so Keiji-san?!” Yuu asked excitedly but Keiji was just so tired from walking. How was these two idiots holding themselves together?

“Are you tired Keiji-san? We can rest for a bit if you want.” Asahi suggested nicely but Keiji refused. He came to take some trouble off his hands, not add on.

“No, I’m fine. I can still go on.”

Asahi shook his head. “No, you really can’t. I think I’m gonna go call for some help.”

By now, Keiji felt so bad as he watched Asahi’s retreating back. He felt tears prick his eyes. Shouyou and Yuu saw and went to go hug him.

“What’s wrong Keiji? Is everything alright? Does your tummy hurt? Are you tired?” Shouyou asked but Keiji only shook his head as he cried on Yuu’s shoulder.

“I only came to help him take care of you guys but I made him even more work. I’m just a big burden to you all. I couldn’t even get Tooru his cake. I bet he’s crying right now.”

Shouyou frowned. “We’re so sorry Keiji. If it weren’t for us, you wouldn’t be here in the first place.”

“Shouyou’s right. It’s all our fault.” The three of them started to cry all at once and when Asahi came back with men to help him bring the crib onto the truck, he panicked. The old grannies laughed at him and told him that it was normal for pregnant people to act this way, overly emotional and sensitive. Asahi reluctantly agreed but when the grannies came back with treats to help them stop crying and when they did stop crying, he thanked them and even asked for some recipes. They enjoyed his company as much as he enjoyed theirs but they really needed to go back so they put the crib onto the truck and drove off.

Asahi’s just glad that his husband and the others weren’t crying anymore. He wouldn’t know what to do if they didn’t stop crying. He was also glad that they were able to bring his truck inside the shopping center. That made things so much easier.

~~~~

It was currently 3:35 and they were all exhausted. After fitting all the beds into the bedrooms, they were spent. Every single one of them.

Kenma fell asleep on the couch and Hitoshi and Tadashi shared the next guest room available and when Asahi got back they put the rest to sleep. Keiji and Kenma into one room and Shouyou and Yuu in the other. Tooru had claimed a room all to himself. Three rooms upstairs and three rooms down stairs.

Them men were all starving and hungry. It was in that moment they realised that without their wives, they would be starving for the rest of their lives.

There was no Tadashi to tell them to stop and eat a small snack, no Hitoshi to suggest they rest, no Yuu to force them to stop, no Keiji to tell them to stop being prideful and eat, no Kenma to make comments about them which ends up with them eating, no Shouyou feeding them while they work, no Tooru teasing them with food, no Chikara to tell them no and stop and come eat, no Koushi forcing to stop doing everything, sit down, chew and swallow. There was no one to force them to stop and eat.

At 3:40, everyone’s decided that they were hungry and should eat so Daichi did what he did best, took on his captain mode and suggested they barbeque or something. Ryuu, Tetsurou and Koutarou had whooped and fist pumped.

And of course, it must’ve been another mother’s instinct of theirs to wake up just in time for their husband’s lovely food.

“Mm~ It smells so good, Iwa-chan.” Tooru snaked his arms around his husband’s torso and buried his face in his back.

“Me or the food?”

“Mm, both. I like both.”

Hajime scoffed at him. Tooru was the first to wake up which surprised many of them. They thought it’d be Koushi or Chikara, those two have been sleeping since forever. Tooru was one of the last to fall asleep.

“Nah, Chika can sleep the whole day of he wants to. But he always wants me to wake him up.” Ryuu said this before he walked back into the house and woke up his husband.

“Hitoshi doesn’t usually sleep this long but he said he’d been so excited for today that he couldn’t sleep.” Kiyoshi told them fondly.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all awake and Kenma was grumpy as usual.

“What did we miss?” Chikara asked.

“Nothing much.” Ryu answered as he moved to kiss Chika’s head.

“Tobio!!!!” Shouyou shouted and ran to his husband, pulling and clawing at his shirt until he was on Shouyou’s height and let him kiss him. “I feel like I haven’t seen you all day!”

Tobio frowned at him. “Yeah, you were gone for almost the whole day and when you came back you went to sleep before anything.”

Shouyou pouted at him and crossed his arms defiantly. “But me and the baby was tired. We couldn’t help it.”

“Yeah! Tobio-chan shouldn’t bully other people.” Tooru yelled out as he was grabbing some ribs.

Kiyoshi smiled at their childish antics and moved towards his flowerpot. He wrapped his hands around Hitoshi as he ate. “Did you have fun today?” He asked as he kissed Hitoshi’s hair.

Hitoshi turned around and pecked him on the nose. “Yep! We should do this more often. It’s really fun.”

Kiyoshi smiled at him.

“Ah, Kiyo?”

“Hmm?”

“Can they sleep over? It’s our new house and I…”

“Nervous?” Kiyo asked and he nodded. “Of course, we do have six rooms. It should be more than enough for them, some can even sleep on the floor.”

Upon hearing this, Hitoshi lighted up. “It’s going to be like a big sleepover or something!”

“What? We have to sleep over? Can’t we just go home?” Kei asked with a pained face. After struggling to fit everything through the door, carrying three beds up the stairs, bringing in sofas and chairs, and that big a** table, he doesn't know how to feel about these two. Sure, Tadashi liked them but honestly, he wasn’t the one who had to do all the labour.

“Of course not!” Tadashi exclaimed and Kei knew right then that his life was done for. “We’ll sleep over Hitoshi! Don’t worry!” Kei sighed and buried his face in Tadashi’s neck, mumbling weak protests.

“Yeah! We're all gonna sleep over!!!!” Yuu shouted and jumped around, earning reprimanding glares from Chika and Koushi and a nervous Asahi.

Daichi laughed at Kiyoshi’s little mistake and patted his back reassuringly. “Good luck,” he had said to Kiyoshi and Kiyoshi gave Daichi a weak smile. All of them in one place? How would that end? Hopefully nothing breaks.

He looked over at his little flowerpot and sighed. Anything for his little flowerpot.

~~~~

“Kiyo?” called out a small, shy voice.

“Yeah?” Kiyoshi answered as he stepped into the tub.

Hitoshi smiled up at him, eyes and teeth sparkling and all. “Nothing. I’m just so happy.”

This made Kiyoshi smile in return and ruffled his smooth, fluffy hair. “That’s good to hear.”

“This is really fun.”

The small blond made bubbles and wiped some on his husband and laughed. “Santa… you look like Santa, Kiyoshi!”

They ended up tickling each other more than showering or bathing.

But if anything, Kiyo was more worried about their water bills. They do have more than ten people using their showers and three bathrooms including their own which Kiyo reluctantly let them use after they finished their bath.

Kiyo became even sadder when he realised that his husband wouldn’t be sleeping with him on their first night in their new home. Hitoshi had opted out to sleep with the others.

“Kiyo? Is it okay if I sleep with the others?” Hitoshi had asked him in that cute puppy-like way that he always did when he wanted something and knew that Kiyoshi was weak to. And just like that a yes fell out of his lips and Hitoshi was gone with the wind.

“I’m starting to regret asking you guys to sleep over.” Kiyoshi grumbled when Daichi plopped down onto the bed. “And I can’t believe that they kicked me out of my room.”

Hitoshi decided that since there were too many of them and their big bellies, they wanted the king sized bed and in the blink of an eye he was thrown out of his own bed and had to sleep in one of the guest rooms. The one closest to his bedroom of course.

Daichi and Asahi were the only one really trying to comfort him. Hajime had to go take care of his fragile and delicate Tooru. Koutarou, Tetsurou and Ryu are probably running around the house trying to play cops and robbers and maybe Yuu and Shouyou might be with them and maybe that’s why they hear Tobio yelling every other minute. Chika’s asleep again and the others are trying to paint their nails and Kei is being clingy. He didn’t want to stay over but Daichi and Koushi was their ride and Tadashi has no intention of leaving. Kenma’s enjoying the soft, fluffy feel of the bed and with Keiji massaging his tense shoulders, he slowly fell asleep. Tooru was the hard one. Hajime had to run to the store and buy him some cake and ice cream but then forgot that there wasn’t only one pregnant person in this hope so he actually came back with three bags of ice cream and a huge fruit cake and it was only after he ate everything that Tooru decided to sleep. And yes, Hajime tried to get him to brush his teeth but Tooru was already fast asleep and he wasn’t going to risk a crabby Tooru.

Even if he whines and complains and wants to sleep with Hitoshi, he can’t say that he didn’t have fun also.

~~~~~

Kiyoshi’s hands shook as he held the paper. Daichi glanced over his shoulder and immediately felt his pain. The brunette rested a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

“We’ll do anything to help you pay off your water bills.”

Kiyoshi glared at him. “We actually used up a month of water in one night! How is that even possible?!”

Daichi sighed and gripped his shoulder harder and leaned closer into his space. “Nothing is impossible when you have them.”

And that was the very moment Kiyoshi had realised how much pain and hardships Daichi must have gone through raising each and every single one of them. Same age or not, they're all hard work.

**Author's Note:**

> Help! Their names are trash! I'm so sorry! I'm a lazy bum! If you guys want, think of better names and give them to me or write a genderbent! fic of these two for me. 
> 
> I had such a hard time writing this... I... kept writing she and her and everything with the female pronouns. BUt I eventually got the hang of it??? Because I like boys... like a lot? To the point where I ship them and really can't erase what I've read? Anyways, I just adore these two!!! They're soooo cuuutttee!!!! 
> 
> I just noticed... I believe... that this is my longest fic ever? Chapter or not, it really is! I'm sooo happy!!! It's sixteen pages LONG!!!! I usually only wrote up to seven or eight pages and that's the end of that for me but WOW! This is a masterpiece! For me to be writing this much? I don't know what happened guys, but it just did!!! I took me three days. Saturday, Yesterday and this morning. Around eight or nine I finished? 
> 
> I'm so proud... TT~TT


End file.
